


Water Conservation

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help conserve water, shower with a friend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Conservation

Tyler stumbled into the hotel room, no longer sweaty but still gross feeling from the concert that had just ended only an hour or so ago. He threw his bag into the corner and grabbed a towel, taking a moment to adjust the water in the shower before stripping down.

Just as he'd dropped his underwear to the floor the bathroom door burst open. 

"Oh-Shi-Josh!" Tyler had scrambled to grab his towel, hiding himself the best he could. Josh stood in the doorway, frowning.

"I called first shower." 

"What? Dude, I'm already naked-" Josh began to pull his shirt over his head and then began unbuttoning his jeans.

"Calling first shower is calling first shower. Tour Rules, Joseph." Josh slid his jeans and underwear down swiftly, stepping past a bewildered Tyler and stepping into the shower.

"You can't just do that!" Tyler yelled indignantly, voice slightly muffled by the spray of the shower.

"Oh but I did, and it feels so good." Josh drug out his last words into a moan. Tyler would have blushed were he not half covered in black paint and sweat. 

Josh was just getting used to the high temperature of the water that Tyler had set when the curtain was pulled back and Tyler stepped in. 

"Uhm....This is awkward." Josh joked, glancing over his shoulder towards a still very disgruntled Tyler. 

"Doesn't have to be, we've shared venue showers before." Large venue showers, with space, and other showerheads and other places to look.

"Just lemme under the spray for a second." Tyler begged. Josh turned himself towards the wall in the shower, carefully pressing himself against the shockingly cold tiles to let Tyler by, ignoring the bare skin brushing against his own. 

As if to taunt him, Tyler moaned loud and obscene as the water washed down his skin, Josh glanced away from the tiles momentarily to watch the rivulets of black wash down from Tyler's neck, sliding along the flexing muscles in his upper back as he scrubbed hands through his hair. Josh quickly glanced away as the trail led lower, looking around for the bottle of hotel shampoo to begin lathering his hair.

Tyler was slightly less gracious when they switched places, turning to Josh straight on, pressing against him for a millisecond as they passed. Josh wished he could crank the shower to cold, but instead focussed on scrubbing his scalp and pretending he was alone.

"That looks kinda cool....the red all running out of your hair." 

"Yeah? I'll uh, have to redye soon probably..." Josh replied, not letting himself think of how Tyler was blatantly staring at him.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting cold over here."

"It's not my fault I have more hair than you." Josh countered, turning around without thinking and Tyler smirked.

"Really? Doesn't look like it." Josh's eyebrows furrowed for a second, blinking water away before following Tyler's gaze. His face must have been hotter than the water temperature as he glanced down at himself. His naked self, and he was attempting to stay well groomed on tour, thank you very much. 

Tyler just grabbed onto Josh's shoulders, hesitating for a moment before guiding Josh out of the spray. Josh tried not to be disappointed; but how could he be when Tyler was lathering his body, soft suds sliding down his tan skin, from his shoulders and his arms. Josh was so caught up in this he didn't even notice Tyler turn slightly until he had foamy soap flung into his face.

"Whoa! uncool!" Josh shouted, pushing towards a giggling Tyler, not caring that he was pressed against warm slick skin as he attempted to flush the burning sensation from his eyes.

They both attempted to finish rinsing off and before long the shower was shut off. Silence filling the steamy room.

Josh noticed then Tyler hurrying to cover himself again with a towel. Josh just put it down to shyness and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the new pair of briefs he'd brought into the room with himself and sliding them on before he grabbed the doorknob and started to head out to his bed.

He made it to the edge of the bed before he was forcibly pushed onto it by a Tyler shaped force. He couldn't really tell as he was scrambling onto his back, attempting to see past the blurry whiteness. 

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER DRY OFF!?" Josh realised he was being scrubbed with one of the big fluffy hotel towels. The whooshing of the towel being moved back and forth across his head eventually stopped, leaving him with a lapful of naked Tyler and frizzy red hair.

"Uhm....this is awkward." Tyler mumbled, covering himself with the towel, but Josh could feel something pressing into his leg and, oh-

"Uhm....it-it doesn't have to be?" Josh replied cautiously, half hard himself since Tyler had slid into the shower behind him. 

Josh tentatively lifted his hips, rolling them against Tyler's, watching Tyler gasp quietly, his head hung shamefully still, glaring down at his half covered lap. Josh repeated his actions, and got much more of a reaction the second time. Tyler moved his hands from the towel and up into Josh's damp hair, connecting their lips forcefully.

Josh fell back completely against the mattress, pulling Tyler with him as the kiss deepened, mouths parting to allow tongues and moans to mingle together. Josh let his head fall to the side to catch his breath, noting the towel laying next to them, groaning as Tyler began to nip and suck just below his jaw. Josh let himself grab onto Tyler's hips, pulling them against his own to desperately gain more friction, biting his lip to keep the small whimpers in his throat at bay. Tyler was placing hot wet kisses along Josh's neck and collarbone, biting small bruises behind them.

Tyler sat up suddenly, breath coming faster than normal, his lips were red and wet and slightly swollen from the attention he way paying Josh. Josh let himself slide a hand up Josh's chest, tracing a tattoo absentmindedly as he took in his tan skin, the soft v-line and light trail of hair that led down to his hardened cock. Josh felt his mouth go dry staring and touching, not realising that Tyler was doing much the same, hands sliding over Josh's chest, a thumb brushing past his nipple, earning a soft gasp. Tyler found himself moving down Josh's body, licking behind the trail his hands had made, wishing he still had them painted so that he could see just how much of Josh he had already touched to know where he still needed to.

Tyler found himself with his nose pressed against the ridge of muscle along Josh's hipbones, his fingers curled beneath the waistband of the still damp boxers, breathing hard and he felt the fear bubble up inside himself. He felt the uncertainty grip his throat and and he whimpered sadly.

"Hey...Tyler...Tyler c'mon talk to me." Tyler managed to look up the soft and clammy expanse of Josh's body and meet his eyes.

"I-I want..." Tyler swallowed hard, words getting clogged in his throat.

"Tell me, please....you gotta talk to me." Josh begged, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

"I..I want to-" Tyler shivered and glanced back down to his frozen fingers, the slightly wet gray briefs with an even darker spot at the head of Josh's erection. A fire that had been unlit flaming back to life as he did, looking back towards Josh and finally finishing, "I wanna blow you."

"What? Yeah, okay yeah." Josh stuttered back lifting his hips as Tyler's fingers kicked back in and drug down his underwear, carefully sliding them all the way off and flinging them across the room. He looked down at Josh below him, flushed from his face, along his chest and down down down. All the way, and Tyler was terrified, he'd never done this before.

"I've never..uhm.." 

Josh nodded, sympathy in his gaze behind the haze of arousal, "Uhm...have you had a blowjob before?"

"Yes." Tyler shot back indignantly, trying his best to glare at Josh as he laughed lightly. 

"Just uhm, kinda do that then?" If Josh was being honest with himself, he had little to no more experience with guys than Tyler did.

Tyler precisely wrapped his fingers around Josh's length, stroking a couple of times, watching Josh's eyes slide shut. He tried not to freak out, because he was going to put Josh's dick in his mouth, but that's how blowjobs worked, right? Tyler carefully leaned in and licked at the shiny head of his cock, not completely put off by the taste. It was clean and salty and warm and Josh. He closed his eyes and attempted to suck Josh further into his mouth, knowing he was drooling too much, his hand not really moving in any kind of rhythm. He was beginning to feel like he had the hang of it when he heard Josh giggling above him.

Tyler pulled away and sat back on his knees, watching Josh cover his face with one arm and try to stifle his laughter. 

"What the hell dude, I'm giving this my all here and you-"

"I know...I'm sorry I just-it's so bad dude..." Josh looked at him with honest eyes, biting his lip in an attempt to appear apologetic.

Tyler sighed and looked away, subconsciously rubbing his own hand over his own half interested cock. Josh was going to suggest they just give up on this whole thing and sleep when Tyler gripped his hips and leaned back down, tugging Josh's legs over his shoulders. Josh gasped as he felt tyler mouth softly over his balls, tongue flicking out as he went lower. He felt Tyler spread his cheeks apart and a hot wet pressure against his hole. 

Tyler was way better at this than Josh would have guessed after his blowjob attempt. In fact, no one had ever actually eaten Josh out before, so he really didn't have a comparison, but even if he did, he's pretty sure Tyler would have been better. Josh was unable to hold back his soft panting moans and gasps as Tyler worked his tongue around Josh's hole, pressing it harder and harder with each passing against the pucker until it eventually gave in to the pressure, letting it slip inside. 

Josh had wrapped a hand around himself, lazily stroking as Tyler's tongue worked him open, gripping harder and faster the deeper Tyler pressed himself. Tyler pulled away for a moment, and Josh wanted to grab his head and force him back against his ass when he felt a finger pressing in alongside his tongue.

"Fuck Ty- I-" Josh was babbling, whimpering as Tyler pushed deeper. He was stroking himself with full abandon, his toes cramping slightly as they began to curl still hooked over Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler would have gasped at how the mucles convulsed against his tongue and around his fingers had his mouth not been otherwise preoccupied. He pulled away, settling Josh's legs back onto the bed and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before quickly pumping his own cock. It was a little too dry, but combined with a dazed and shaking Josh laying sated beneath him, he came hard, striping Josh's thighs with cum, adding to the pearly substance that was already covering his stomach. 

"Gross...I just showered." Josh mumbled. Tyler just frowned at the mess he'd made, grabbing his discarded towel to wipe them both off, noticing that the sheets around Josh were soaked with water, but at least Josh was now mostly dry.

"C'mon." Tyler managed, sleepiness starting to seep into his bones as he slid from the bed and grabbed for Josh to follow him. They made it into the other, thankfully dry, bed, curling together as they started to drift off.

"Hey...Tyler?" Josh asked quietly, so quiet that if Tyler had been asleep, he wouldn't have noticed. 

"Yeah?" He replied, just as quietly with a gravelly voice.

"I'm glad we helped save the environment today....by y'know, showering with a friend." 

Tyler just laughed quietly, burrowing himself closer to Josh beneath the covers, "Shut up, you are so out of the band."

Josh just snorted in response, "You can't kick me out, you love my ass."

Tyler grumbled at Josh, too tired and comfortable to care, not to mention he had a new way to get Josh dry after a shower, even if it did end up making more of a mess in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> ironically came up with this idea....in the shower. hmu on tumblr @ j-shler


End file.
